Bizarre Love Triangle
by innuendoblues
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles Snape/Lily, quase todas com um pouco de James/Lily também. Nem sempre no sentido romântico da coisa.
1. Reparação

**Reparação**

"_You don't need to preach,  
You don't have to love me all the time"_

As pernas de James doíam tanto que ele teve certeza de que cairiam antes que alcançasse o Salgueiro Lutador. Em sua cabeça via litros de sangue, o rosto desesperado de Lily, Remus mandado a Azkaban. Ouvia a voz de Lily ecoando em sua cabeça: _Severus entrou no Salgueiro depois de falar com Sirius, Severus foi atrás de Remus... James, ele vai morrer!_ E aquele terror lhe deu um senso profundo que muitas pessoas levam vidas para adquirir. Lily jamais teria a mesma dor com ele. Ele jamais estaria onde Snape estava no coração dela. Mesmo que fosse mais bonito. Mesmo que fosse mais talentoso. E mesmo que jamais tivesse quebrado seu coração.

Enquanto corria, sua mente ficou límpida. Ele aceitou sua posição inferior. Aceitou sua derrota. Aceitou porque compreendeu muito devagar, muito delicadamente, que o que separara os dois fora _ele mesmo_! Ele, com sua perseguição infantil a Snape. Ele, com seus xingamentos e humilhações. Ele e seu ciúme, sua raiva com o fato de aquele _seboso_ ser o companheiro de Lily. A culpa era toda dele. James se viu fazer as palavras _sangue ruim_ saírem da boca de Snape. James se viu apertando o galho do Salgueiro e deslizando decidido a reparar tudo. A crescer. Arrependeu-se genuinamente.

Mesmo que Lily jamais entendesse e Snape jamais o perdoasse.

* * *

**NA:** você pode encarar as fics como seqüência - ou não. Algumas vão se contradizer, eu acho, mais pra frente.


	2. Laços

**Laços**

"_Every time I see you falling  
I get on my knees and pray"_

Lily nunca deixou de pensar em Snape. Nem, por um momento, deixou de se preocupar. Isso desde que era muito criança até ter o seu filho tomado de seus braços e ser morta. Havia em seu sangue mágico mais coisas do que Hogwarts e uma centena de Seções Restritas podiam explicar. Snape lhe mostrara o mundo do qual faria parte para sempre. É um vínculo que não se corta. É daqueles que não se pode nunca pagar ou enfraquecer. Snape lhe abrira as portas; Lily jamais poderia fechá-las.


	3. Desastre

**Desastre**

"_You slipped through my fingers"_

Ela apertou forte as mãos na barriga. Ele ainda sorria, esperando que ela dissesse logo o que queria, o que era a tal coisa da qual precisava. Ela deixou lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto e ele se surpreendeu, o sorriso não sumiu de todo, estendeu a mão para enxugar as faces dela, ela parou-o com um gesto. Ela disse muito baixo: _Eu preciso muito falar com Severus_. Tudo ficou em silêncio, uma onda violenta de ciúme afogou-o, a água inflou seus pulmões ao ponto de quase destruí-los. _Lily, você não..._ Ela novamente o interrompeu, a voz alta e muito aguda: _Eu sei, James! Eu sei! Eu tenho sabido há quase cinco anos! _As lágrimas desciam mais rápido e ela soltou a barriga, envolveu os próprios olhos. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitou, e depois abraçou-a com cuidado e carinho. _Você sabe o que ele se tornou, Lily_, sussurrou, o ciúme sendo drenado aos poucos, dando lugar ao sentimento que o dominava quando ela estava infeliz - e, ultimamente, ela sempre estava. _Eu sei, e é por isso mesmo_, ela respondeu no mesmo volume. Ele se afastou e segurou-a pelos ombros. _Eu amo você, eu preciso ver você feliz, mas nem por isso posso aprovar tudo que você faz, ou que quer fazer. Snape não a ouviu durante sete anos, meu amor. O que a faz pensar que ele vai ouvi-la agora?_ Era uma inevitável, infeliz verdade. Ela deixou-se aninhar entre os braços dele de novo, sabendo-se derrotada. Novamente. Não podia saber que teria conseguido se tivesse tentado agora, uma última vez. Nem ele. Era impossível prevê-lo.

Harry mexeu-se dolorosamente dentro dela.


	4. Sutura

**Sutura**

"_And you give yourself away"_

Era difícil olhar Neville Longbottom nos olhos amedrontados sem pensar que ali, entre eles, devia haver uma cicatriz. Uma cicatriz talvez em forma de raio, dois pais mortos e a fama. Era difícil ser gentil com a criança que devia ter sido escolhida. Com alguém que não era o filho de Lily Potter; alguém por quem ela nem se sacrificara, nem se sacrificaria.

Era difícil olhar para Neville e Potter sem pensar num universo diferente. Onde Lily o teria perdoado e ele teria podido visitá-la e ao filho quando seu estúpido marido não estivesse por perto. Ele nem mais fantasiava casar com Lily e ser o pai daquele menino de olhos verdes. Era dolorido demais. Bastava imaginar - secretamente, imperceptivelmente - que o menino-que-sobreviveu não devia ter qualquer ligação com Lily. Ou que ele não tivesse jamais contado sobre a profecia. Ou que - _ao menos isso_ - Lily ainda estivesse viva e bem, ainda que não o perdoasse nem tornasse a pensar nele...


End file.
